


Only For You

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College!Ford, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Pet Care, Raising a pet, Reader Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, XReader, fem!reader - Freeform, stand and carry position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, you found a what?”</p><p>You huffed, rolling your eyes are your enthusiasm dwindled now that you have to explain it again, your chest heaving from running to his dorm room so late in the evening. “A puppy! I found a dog on the apartment street after coming home from work in a box in the pouring rain!” You pursed your lips, getting upset thinking back to the memory of the coming across the poor abandoned pup, the box soaked through making the pup damp as well. “I just couldn't leave him, Ford.”<br/>~<br/>REQUEST: College!FordxFem!Reader take care of a stray puppy together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, knowing what I wanted to do with it, but toward the end it became so long and I wanted to write too much I eventually had to fast pace just about everything!
> 
> I sort of have a limit for around 2-3(ish)K words per request, but this was too much, and I felt like if I kept writing it would be around almost 6K words.

“Wait, you found a what?”

You huffed, rolling your eyes are your enthusiasm dwindled now that you have to explain it again, your chest heaving from running to his dorm room so late in the evening. “A puppy! I found a dog on the apartment street after coming home from work in a box in the pouring rain!” You pursed your lips, getting upset thinking back to the memory of the coming across the poor abandoned pup, the box soaked through making the pup damp as well. “I just couldn't leave him, Ford.”

Ford had been a loyal friend too you since the beginning of college, sure he wasn't totally around every day with you, or anyone for that matter, but if your desperately needed his advice or guidance in whatever it was that was currently frustrating you, you would visit him and he wouldn't slam the door in your face and say he was studying.

His face looked disapproved. “Your apartment can't have pets.” He states, you groaned, panicked, flailing your arms about knowing he was absolutely correct.

“I know that! But, he hasn't barked once since I snuck him in! I don't think he knows how to bark yet, poor thing is probably a few weeks old.”

“Has he whined whatsoever?” He asked nonchalantly.

You brows knitted. “Uh, I don't think so.” You tried to recall the best you can, now that you think about it hard enough, he hasn't. Nor done any of that puppy grunting noises.

“He's probably five weeks old, they don't start developing little noises until they're seven or eight weeks old.”

You were astounded by his knowledge of dogs. You jumped for joy at your stellar idea. “Ford!” You leaped toward him and gripped his tense shoulders. “You know about dogs! Help me take care of the little guy! Please!”

“Keep it down loud-i-locks.” Fiddleford, Fords roommate, groaned from below his covers on the opposite end of their room. It was rare to see him there, why was he sleeping? It was only seven. You shook off those boring thoughts and trailed back to the main one.

“Why?”

“ _Why_?!” You exclaimed. “Because you're the smartest guy I know! And your rad brains can help me take care of this puppy!” You finished with a bright smile.

“Again,” He repeated. “Your apartment doesn't allow pets. You'll get in trouble, get kicked out, and be broke and homeless.”

“No, no, no! You're doing it mister!” You pointed a finger at close proximity of his nose. “Cause I know that you are at least a month ahead of your studies which means you can spend some time with me and Ringo!”

Ford nose scrunched up. “Ringo?”

“Yeah, I named him after my favorite Beatles member - but that's besides the point!” You gestured away from the topic. “You have time to invest yourself with a little responsibility, for example: the puppy.”

“But, he's not _my_ responsibility.”

You collapsed on his bed, looking up at him in his study chair. You exhaled calmly. “Ford, look, I really like this puppy, I wanna raise him right. I've never had a pet before. Plus, I can't do it by myself without support.”

“Then, why take in the puppy in the first place, if you never knew the first thing about having a pet?” He asked softly, leaning in. You twiddled your fingers, shrugging meekly.

“I don't know.” You didn't want the tears to sting, so you lamely blinked them back. “I know what it's like to not have a home, somebody who cares for you, being abandoned. Nobody should feel like that. Not even a simple pup.” You could feel your face burn red, and Fords burning stare. The room was painfully quiet as small sniffles escaped your throat. You must've appeared pathetic. You suddenly got up, swiftly heading out the door. You barely slipped anything about your life to anyone since moving here; how you provided for yourself with long work hours while going full time at the local college for the last year.

Ford grasped your wrist. You tried to not look back and just pull away, leave him be. But, he forced you into his warm chest, his hand weaving into your hair to hold you tightly. Your eyes grew in shock, your heavy tears smearing on his vest.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a hushed tone. “I had no clue.”

You wrapped your arms around him, drowning in his close, welcoming embrace. “Its ok.”

Ford leaned far enough so he could grab your gaze. “No. Im serious, I’m _sorry_.” Wiping the last of your tears out of your eyes, fixing a strand of your hair and neatly placing it behind your ear, your heart hammered loudly.

“Sorry, I was sorta whiny.” You giggled as his knuckles tickled your cheeks.

“Don't worry about that.” He smiled. “I'm your friend, Ill do what I can for you.”

Fiddleford muttered, “Oh lord, get a room you ninnys.”

* * *

Ford walked back with you to your apartment complex. Your offered him a night stay, also adding that you’ll make something for him.

You opened the door to your room, “Shh.” You said to Ford. He nodded, acknowledging your message.

“So, where's Ringo?” He whispered in amusement, looking around your place, noticing how different it appeared with only a glowing fireplace.

“I put him near the couch, close to the fire, thought he might be could from the rain.” You gently smiled, putting up your coats in the tiny closet.

You walk over to the couch, and notice Ringo was cuddled happily into the 3 blankets you wrapped around him, ensuring he was warm while you were away. His eyes closed shut, sleeping with content.

“That's my little man.” You proudly say to Ford as he slowly walked over to him, trying not to disturb his deep slumber.

“Did you get him any food yet?”

You shook your head, “I went straight to see you after I tucked him, I did leave him a tin of water though.”

“Okay,” He began. “First thing tomorrow we're going to the store to buy some food.”

“No problem!” You beamed quietly, growing excited to plan out the care procedures for Ringo.

 

“You're making puppy chow?” He said, sniffing over your shoulder.

“Thought it was like, ya know, a celebration treat or whatever. Pretty ironic I know” You laughed. “Chocolate makes everyone happy! But, it's different because it’s dark chocolate, my favorite.”

Ford hummed in approval. “Dark chocolate is good for the brain, helps with your skin, has powerful antioxidants and contains a decent amount of soluble fiber, loaded with minerals.”

You nearly yawned. “Apologizes, Ford, but that was like getting a lecture. Im at home now, far far away from the classroom.” He looked almost hurt, until you flicked a melted chocolate coated finger to his nose.

“Hey!” He gasped, bursting into laughter at the sticky feel of it on his nose.

 

After you finished making the desert you pulled out obvious leftovers from the other day and dug into it with Ford, you often make the food yourself, not favoring in the fast food department. Only, Ford did. He enjoyed the sort of fresh meal compared to his junk food.

Since the fireplace was the only source of heat in the house, especially in the fall, so you comfortably placed some blankets and pillows on the floor, close to Ringo. You lend Ford some of your sleep close, consisting of large shirts and shorts. You giggled when he came out with slightly tight shorts. Soon, the warmth of the fireplace engulfed you quickly as you settled in your blanket, and tucked in pleasantly next to Ford, who gave you appropriate space apart of course.

Eyes already close, you muttered it to him lazily, sleep already consuming your weary body. “Night, Ford.”

Little did you realize, Ford was watching you gradually fall into slumber. “Goodnight, [name].”

* * *

You both got up promptly the next morning to a puff ball next to both your cheeks, waking up at the side where you both faced each other. Instead of seeing each other, you saw Ringo.

“Cutest thing I’ve ever woke up to.” You cooed, stroking Ringos golden fur.

“You're talking about me, right?” He comically chimed in.

You lifted your upper body up, laughing wholeheartedly, half of it was true, both Ford and Ringo were very adorable in their own way. You could kiss them. Well, kissing Ford made you blush, and heart flip.

You looked around the room, the fire had gone out and the sun was brightly peeking through your windows shades and shining down on your placement on the floor, noticing it was the cause of your stirring moments before.

You sighed, looking at the small puddle at the corner of the couch.

Ford peered to you, ripping his attention from Ringo to your concerned expression, catching up on the message quickly. “Guessing we need to potty train him?”

You raked a hand through your bed head, yawning. “Heh, yeah, not surprised.” You got up, shifting the blanket and stretching your arms as far as you can, attempting to crack any kinks in your back from sleeping on the carpet all night. Your large shirt lifted up past your belly button, showing off your legs in your flimsy shorts, as well as a little too much skin to Ford. He immediately looked down, occupying himself by stroking Ringos paw, a soft blush on his cheeks. You casually acted like you didn't notice and walked back to your room to put on pants. “Ill clean it up.”

 

You both took your time at the store, picking up some weeks worth of quality food, puppy milk replacement, toys, shampoo, bowls, brush, a bed, grabbed a lot of magazines and newspapers to make a potty training corner, and a collar.

“Who knew we needed a lot of stuff!” You said.

Ford shrugged, adjusting his straining hands to hold the bags easier, “I mean it's a puppy, they are very unpredictable things.”

“This is exciting.” You smiled to him, ear to ear. A light fluttering sensation filling your chest. “Thanks for helping me out. I truly appreciate it.”

  
He nudged your arm kindly. “Anything for you, [name].”

 

Learning that you need the puppy replacement milk formula to soak the dry food only a little in his new bowl was new, it was completely different than normal milk, cause normal milk if given to a dog can cause diarrhea. You took that into consideration, you didn't Ringo to get sick. So far, Ringo hasn't barked and that was good news.

You both patiently tried to teach him to go to the corner to his set up potty traning center, but being a small puppy it would take time to train him properly. Plus, your forgot to get treats.

Afterword, you took him a thorough bath in your tub, you never were found of dirty things. And, poor Ringo was out in the rain. He needed cleaning up. He didn't seem to enjoy the bath much, as he kept trying to jump out, resulting in both you getting constantly wet from the foamy water. It was getting ridiculous.

Suddenly, a giant splash hit you, soaking your thin shirt. “Oh come on.” You groaned.

Ford kept his eyes below, staring intensely, his face glowing red, swallowing thickly.

“What?” You asked.

He pointed to your chest while he tried keeping Ringo in the bathtub, You eyebrows creased in confusion and looked down, quickly noticing your bra was visible. Covering up, you frantically ran from the bathroom, telling him you were going to change.

 

Since Ford doesn't necessarily work unlike you, and it was his day off from any studies, you put him in charge of looking after Ringo. He obliged, nervously looking down at the puppy that he was grooming with a brush softly, knotting out the tangles; Ringos giant eyes staring back.

“You two will be fine.” You assured him, buttoning up your coat. “You're smart, poindexter, you'll figure things out if anything goes wrong.” Before you left you patted Ringo on the head and did the same on Ford, except much more sillier, he chuckled along with you on your humorous actions.

Returning late at night, you brought home some food to cook up a meal. Locking the door behind you glimpsed up to see Ringo and Ford sleeping on the couch, the TV continued to roll whatever program it was showing. You awed at the sight.

Fords glasses were slightly askew as his cheek was planted on the pillow, and Ringo was curled up next to his arms that were bent just accordingly to make a small barrier with them in it.

You sighed for one last time and headed to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Eventually, Ford stirred. He groggily mumbled, “Food?”

“Yup!” You smiled, delighted as he dragged his feet over to the kitchen, his brown hair disheveled, fixing his glasses while adorably rubbing his eyes, Ringo following behind him, sniffing over to his bowl and munching on the food you needed to provide at least four times a day.

“I’m hungry,” He told you, tiredly lying his chin on your shoulder, your heart skipped a beat. You flushed.

“I bet.” Gulping, trying to play it cool, the steam of the food mixing dreadfully with your heated face. “What did you and Ringo do all day?” You asked, ignoring the fact that his chin was still on your shoulder.

Luckily, he detached from you and your sighed quietly to yourself, all the tension pooling out. You hastily fanned out your face with your hands.

“He is an active little thing.” He commented wistfully. “Ultimately, tuckering us both out.”

You finally were able to crack a smile without tension, “Thats hilarious. Expecting that from him, hmm? Since he's just a puppy.” You mocked, raising your eyebrows.

“Doesn't mean it was entirely distasteful.”

You let out a throaty laugh. “Seems you're already fond of him.”

“Cheeky.” He pointed out.

* * *

Two weeks have gone by and Ringo has already been taught on obedience, and potty training, it was strange. When you let Ford take care of him you often return to a well behaved pup. He was magic alright. Although, Ringo has started to yip at every strange sound, which gave you a fright when you were alone together, watching TV, a reward from finishing your homework on time. You had to shush him, nearly resorting to restraining his mouth. You didn't want to be harsh but it was to be expected.

After that incident, he was quiet again. You had made a friend named Carla at the college, and Ford mentioned if you carefully start to introduce Ringo to new people he’ll grow up to welcome anyone. You thought it was a swell idea, and proceeded to take his advice.

Ringo was afraid of Carla, hiding behind the couch when she came through the door. You laughed, and nestled him in your arms, he was shivering. You walked over to Carla, who was cooing about how cute he was. She stroked his fur and scratched his ears with delicacy. Finally, he calmed and licked her hand. You put him down and he reluctantly sniffed Carla's socks.

“So, have you guys gone steady yet?” She teased.

Right off the bat your knew she was referring to Ford. You blushed. “No, I don't like him like that.”

“You _mean_ to say: you don't know if he likes you _back_.” She said as a matter of factly, crouching down to pat Ringos head. “You have to go for it missy! Tell him of the burning passion that has burned enough inside of your chest and honestly tell him how you feel!” As you can tell, Carla was an acting major, not a very good one, but she was entertaining nonetheless. You scoffed at her dramatic performance, sitting in the couch in defeat.

“He certainly hasn't asked me, and I'm too gosh darn nervous to admit it to him.”

Carla joined your side, picking up Ringo and tenderly placing him on her lap. “Look, you guys are kind of getting domestic, I mean, you're taking care of a dog together! That's the parallel equivalent of having a baby together.”

“Fuck, that's not the same at all,” You replied, biting the inside of your cheek.

“Then, you gotta tell him. You have no idea if he does like you, maybe he's too shy same as you to show it, he is a reserved guy.”

She was right, he doesn't seem the type to get too close to anyone, share too much either. You stuck with him all this time and he stayed, no matter how slightly needy you were. You usually wondered if it was because you accidently poured out your crucial sob story and he felt sympathy to be caring and cooperative with you. Or, maybe he did like you? There were times he was weird, the other day with the chin on your shoulder, when you got out of the shower that one night in a tank top and he almost choked on the coffee you made him. Carla could be onto something.

“You know what?” You said. “Im...Im think gonna do it,”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed with happiness. “Thatta girl! Don't think, _do_! Final step: marriage! I call to be first bridesmaid!”

 

You can't do this.

Sure, he was sitting a few inches from you on the couch friday night, but your nerves were getting the best of you. You skin crawled with agitation. Thankfully, Ford hasn't noticed since arriving.

What if he did notice you slightly done your hair, put on subtle perfume and curled your lashes to make them more noticeable. You knew you weren't being undeniably discreet with your tight blouse, and your best capris. You weren't dressed up for a date or anything, you wanted to look at least presentable when you confess to him, who knows, tonight might be the final night of your friendship. What if after you confess he never wants to see your face, because he clearly didn't like you at all.

All these worst case scenarios were dampening your mood.

You didn't mean to sound abrupt/half insane, but that's what happened when you turned to him and said, “Wants some popcorn, I could really go for that, want me to make us a separate one or share one whole bag? It’s okay, I’m sure there's enough for everyone, even Ringo. Wait silly me Ringo can't eat popcorn he's a puppy, hahaha.” And, you stood up and headed straight to the kitchen, not even hearing a word Ford said in response to your fast request.

Your heart was beating a fucking marathon by the time you planted your hands over the sink to catch your shaking breath, closing your eyes to concentrate, zoning everything out. You felt like the biggest idiot of the planet right now. Now, you were sure he noticed your strange behaviour. Probably thinks you're down right stupid.

It took your awhile to notice while being zoned out, Ford had gotten up and went to check on you in the kitchen, a look of obvious confusion and worry written in his eyes. You've been gone for a few minutes, but he thought it was unlike you to be acting this frenzied. His first thought was you might be getting sick.

“[name]?”

Shit.

You wanted to hide, you did not wish to see him. He can't see you this wrecked.

“You okay?” He shuffled in, slowly putting his warm hand on your shoulder. _Stop being so fucking ...nice,_ you restlessly thought. You shook your head, trying to strain a smile.

 _I like you, okay?_ You desperately attempted to laugh if off. “Peachy, actually.” _I guess I always did._

He observed the exhausted expression.

“Are you feeling okay?”

This was it, not the best moment to confess, but you wouldn't hold it back for long. You took a deep breath, skin shivering, heart beating rapidly, you had to do this. All the memories of your sweet moments together piled up in your head, you felt so gosh darn delighted around him. His presence was something you craved to feel all day, under your fingertips, he made you utterly content. With him in your life, as a friend, as a source of support, you weren't lonely. Not anymore.

Specifically, that peaceful smile.

With Ford's nurturing hand still on your shoulder, you turned to him, his face was hurt to see the welling tears clouding your vision. Your fists clenched at your sides.

“Ford,” You muttered.

“Is everything -”

“I like you.” You blurted.

Ford froze, his stature was similar to yours, full of shock and completely quiet.

You kept his stare, strength had made you lock gazes, tears rolling down your face. Ford's eyes became soft, and your face went red.

“Oh, I - I'm sorry,” You mumbled. “I'm dumb, this was ridiculous, you can leave if you -”

Soft, gentle lips were on yours seconds after. You barely registered his movements, making your legs go incredibly weak, then Ford was pushing you back and lifted your body up, delicately wrapping his fingers on your hips, hoisting you onto the counter. His lips clouded your mind, and you automatically clenched your legs on his side's, bringing him in closer.

Burying your fingers into his neat hair, ruffling it up, Ford groaned in intoxicated consent, and you happily advanced the confident behaviour; if he was making orgasmic noises like that. You didn't want this beautiful affection to end. Ford likes you back, that thought circled around your head, never ending now, and it made the tears of fear turn into overjoyed ones.

Ford loosens his grip on you and looks deep into your eyes. “I love you.”

You cupped his frame with shaking fingertips, “Say it again, please?” You needed to hear them again, this was real. All of this was real and it was coming true.

“I love you, [name].” He huskily said, trailing light kisses from your burning cheek to your neck.

Before you could open your mouth to accordingly respond, Ford was kissing you, senseless and running his hands over your thighs. Neither of the you perceived whose hand went where or who was doing what but the vigorous ardor in your veins signaled you to keep going. You both shed your shirts; upper bodies now bare, both of you pressed longing kisses against crimson, heated skin. It was intense yearning that was leading up to thoughtful ecstasy.

There were hardly any words between you besides breathy sighs and hankering moans. Then, Ford had you get off the counter, ever so gentle helping you down, and you were elegantly bent over the counter, your hands clutching it. Ford looked in your eyes for permission to proceed, his fingers digging down your pants. You nodded.

Deftly, your pants and underwear were dragged down, and it didn't matter if you were having a hard time watching Ford over your shoulder slowly pumping his cock, your face growing redder by the second; Ford had an amazing view. The sumptuous sight of you with your legs spread for his viewing pleasure had Ford immediately leaning you low with his arms caging you down. You gave soft gasps of pleasure.

Ford carefully stretched you with his fingers. You moaned, biting your lip hard enough to taste blood. You couldn't believe his fingers - those hot six fingered hand - was sliding inside of you, your thighs trembling.

“You're t-tight, _fuck_.” He muttered lovingly, breath ragged. Your lower region coiled rapidly with pleasurable heat. You needed him.

With tenderness, he assured you he was going to push in. Also mentioning if you had to stop, tell him. You sighed, nodding in acknowledgment. You couldn't seem to form words, your mind was fogged at this point.

You were bent almost in half, only the pace was slow. Enjoyable, yes, but you surprisingly wanted to be taken. This was Ford, you were deeply in love with this man. You wanted him to take you whole. You were almost bewildered when Ford suddenly paused. Ford merely adjusted his position and thrusted fully into you.

When it became a series of deep and fast thrusts, your head gave out and you gave a choked moan, gripping the counter until your knuckles turned a pearly white. Though your watery eyes, glancing up at Ford pleadingly, “F-faster, please Ford _aah_!”

“I love you.” He groaned softly through gritted teeth. He heightened his pace, you moaned loudly and buried your face in your arm, but Ford managed to turn your face toward him and he kissed you breathlessly.

Ford didn’t take his time. He would make sure he treated and took care of you with devotion and rich love.

Ford pulled you back, away from the counter, tightly wrapping your strong legs around his hips. Securely tied around his hips, he thrusted into you, solidly holding up your weight. You mewled at the new position and arched your back, causing Ford to run his hands along the arch. His hands gripping eagerly, his nails digging into your hips while slamming your hips together.

Ford groaned your name, reacting you gasped and jerked and Ford was more than

delighted to hear the dirty moans and praise that poured from your wet lips.

“Ah, ah, _fuuuuuck_ , Ford, _god_!”

“I love you, I love you, _I love you_ ,” Ford repeated with a deep tone and sincerity into your ear. Your heart fluttered, tightness ensued as your grew closer to your climax.

A few more thrusts and a hard shudder later, Ford stiffened and didn’t have enough time to pull his cock from your ass. He opened his eyes slowly, glancing at your sluggishly before a smile pulled at his lips.

“Ford,” You sighed, sass ensuing. “I didnt cum,”

“I'm sorry.” He said, his lips brushing over your lips. You kissed him back pleasantly, but your weren't done with him yet. No, not yet.

“I can't forgive you if you don't properly fuck me, Stanford.” Your mind was screaming at you, you actually didn't know what came over you right then, but, Ford seemed to enjoy it. Secretly, you did too. You wanted to make love passionately, but maybe you could have some fun while you were at it. “You love me, right?”

He nipped your chin and leaned over to pick up your legs, firmly carrying your in his arms, you squeaked in delight. He captured your lips one more time, grazing his teeth over your bottom lip and you wondered how did he ever learn any of these excellent actions. He was rough, but gentle at the same time. Who knew sexual tension would make him like this. You kissed him on the forehead.

He held you close. “Like I promised, ‘anything for you’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, to the gal who requesting ColexReader, please be patient, Im trying my best to get around to starting it, especially with my work and stress pilling up.
> 
> Please kudos, comment, all of that. (REQUESTS ARE CLOSED) xx


End file.
